The invention relates to a device for fixing a housing, especially the housing pertaining to a motor-vehicle battery, to a carrier plate.
Housings of motor-vehicle batteries have an essentially cubic shape. Typically, they rest on a carrier plate, one end of which is bent elastically and engages a side wall behind a step. The opposite side wall likewise has a step, and on this side the carrier plate projects past the housing base. For fixing the housing to the carrier plate, one end of a leaf spring bent into an S shape is brought into contact as an attachment flange with this step, while the other end rests on the projecting carrier plate. A screw passing through the flat middle part of the leaf spring and through the projecting part of the carrier plate is secured with a locknut. This type of attachment is complicated: it requires a series of manipulations and can be fixed and loosened again, if, e.g., the battery is to be replaced, only with the aid of a tool. Therefore, it requires a considerable amount of time. Recycling the flange and screws according to European guidelines presents another problem.